The present invention is directed to an article handling mechanism.
In particular the present invention is designed for use in the conveying system of a book production line between two processing operations where both (1) the conveying system for the books changes direction and (2) the book must be properly oriented prior to it entering the second processing operation. Typical of these operations is the bindery operation and the trimmer where books are trimmed after being bound. Commonly, books leave the bindery with their bound edge on a side, but the books must enter the trimmer with their bound edge leading. Commonly, the books as they exit from the bindery are conveyed into a stop and are then moved perpendicular to their original direction of movement so that the bound edge now leads. As a result, the side edge (bound edge) which exits from the bindery becomes the lead edge as the book enters the trimmer, but the orientation of the book relative to ground has not changed.
Current problems encountered when the conveying system changes direction of the books center around the fact that the pages are ruffled, disarranged and damaged as the rapidly moving books collide with stationary stops or chutes.
Stops and chutes not only subject the books to rough handling, but such methods of guiding books may also disorientate the positions of the bindings. In a rapid, fully automated book assembly line, secure and precise handling is essential both to prevent damage to the pages and to properly orientate the bindings of the books between processing operations.